The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a charge pump circuit, a semiconductor system, a vehicle, and a control method of a semiconductor device, and, for example, relates to a semiconductor device, a charge pump circuit, a semiconductor system, a vehicle, and a control method of a semiconductor device that are suitable for preventing deterioration of a transistor and a wiring caused by a flow of an overcurrent.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-82364 discloses a configuration of a charge pump circuit. This charge pump circuit includes a constant voltage output circuit outputting a constant voltage, a control circuit, and a boosting circuit that has an input unit to which an output of the constant voltage output circuit is supplied and is switch-controlled by the control circuit. Further, the constant voltage output circuit includes an overcurrent detection circuit detecting an overcurrent in a case where a current equal to or larger than a predetermined value flows for a predetermined time period or longer, and an overcurrent protection circuit that performs an operation protecting the constant voltage output circuit based on a result of detection by the overcurrent detection circuit.